conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
World Military Contractors (FW)
Baltic Union Focused primarily on technology development and engineering, some of the most important military contractors of the world are based on Baltic Union . Weapons systems, missiles, aircrafts and mid to small ships and mid to small land platforms are the main products. The military industry of Baltic Union is allways open to work close with other arms manufactures and to provide advanced technological solutions for ships, aircrafts, weapons and land platforms. Baltic Union exports military high technology, missiles, fighters, IFVs, weapon systems, etc. and imports MBTs, aircrafts, helicopters and large vessels. Kongsberg Defense & Aerospace The portfolio comprises products and systems for command and control, weapons guidance and surveillance, communications solutions and missiles. Kongsberg Defence Systems also makes advanced composites and engineering products for the aircraft and helicopter market. COMPANY OPEN TO COLLABORATION IN NEW PROJETS AND TO SELL DEVELOPED PRODUCTS *Penguin *Naval Strike Missile *NASAMS * SAAB Aeronautics Saab Aeronautics offers in its military branch: airborne systems, related subsystems, Unmanned Aerial Systems (UAS) and aerostructure. COMPANY OPEN TO COLLABORATION IN NEW PROJETS AND TO SELL DEVELOPED PRODUCTS *Gripen *Gripen V-G *Skeldar VTOL UAV *Saab S100B AEW&C *Saab 2000 AEW&C SAAB Dynamics Dynamics offers ground combat weapons, missile systems, torpedoes, sensor systems, unmanned underwater vehicles and signature management systems for armed forces as well as remotely operated vehicles and security systems for the offshore industry and nuclear power plants. COMPANY OPEN TO COLLABORATION IN NEW PROJETS AND TO SELL DEVELOPED PRODUCTS Short range weapons offered include: *Carl-Gustaf M3 *AT4 *MAPAM *NLAW Missile systems offered are: *RBS 70 MPMS *RBS 23 BAMSE *RBS15 Mk3 *TAURUS KEPD 350 *Meteor *ASRAD-R Torpedoes offered are: *Torpedo 617 *Torpedo 2000 *Torpedo 45 * SAAB Electronic Defence Systems n the Electronic Warfare area Saab offers a full range of assets, with focus on systems, equipment and in-service support for self-protection, ESM and Electronic Attack. Key elements are radar, UV and laser sensors as well as jammers, decoys and counter-measures dispenser systems. Complete EW systems are available for airborne, naval and ground vehicle applications. THE COMPANY IS OPEN TO COLLABORATE IN NEW PROJETS AND TO SELL DEVELOPED PRODUCTS *ERIEYE AEW&C *ARTHUR WLS *GIRAFFE AMB * VOLVO Aero Specialiced in enigne components, aircraft engines and space and missile propulsion. THE COMPANY IS OPEN TO COLLABORATION IN NEW PROJETS AB BOFORS BOFORS is a major arms contractor with business in the full range of the weapons industry. COMPANY IS OPEN TO COLLABORATE IN NEW PROJETS AND TO SELL DEVELOPED PRODUCTS All terrain vehicles *Bv206S tracked articulated all-terrain vehicle *BvS10 tracked articulated all-terrain vehicle Combat vehicles *CV90 *SEP *BV-LPV Weapon systems *ARCHER Artillery System *Haubits FH77 *BvS20AS *Bofors 57 mm &Bofors 40 mm Naval guns Firearms *BOFORS AK 5C *BOFORS AK 10 *BOFORS CBJ-MS *BOFORS P-10 *BOFORS P-11 * TERMA - NAtech Aerospace TERMA is a global supplier of high-tech products and technology to the defense and aerospace industries. COMPANY OPEN TO COLLABORATION IN NEW PROJETS AND TO SELL DEVELOPED PRODUCTS *Defence & Aerospace Fuel Cells *RADAR Systems *Naval Decoy Systems *Microsatellites *UAVs East Asian Federation Hyasoda Military Industries *Tonbo Drone *SF-06 Vespa air superiority fighter Kawasaki Shipbuilding Corporation *Kamuneko-class submarine Korean Aerospace Industries *KAI Surion *KAI Chamsae Mitsubishi Electric *Orbital Relay Cannon System *Auxiliary Relay Cannon Mitsubishi Heavy Industries Naval *Drone Carrier Ship Aerospace *F-2 Ching-kuo multi-role fighter *F-15 Strike Eagle multi-role fighter *F-25X Starhawk multi-role fighter *F-27X Hikari stratrofighter *F-29X Karasu starfighter *P-1XXX Leviathan aerial aircraft carrier *M1125.1 Aeros surface-to-air missile Samsung Heavy Industries *Oegwa Uisa-class hospital ship Union of Everett Armor Militant Military Industries Bombers *SF-09 Predator Fighters *EF-100 Triad Helicopters *AH-88 Wasp Unmanned Vehicles/Drones/Droids *HADv2 Combat Droid *HADv3 Law Enforcer *HADv4 Rescuer *HADv5 Assassin Miscellanious *EC-200 Saucer Firearms *AM-18 Pistol *AM-9 Sub Machine Gun *AM-777 Assault Rifle *AM-250 Support Gun *AM-99 Anti-Material Rifle Ground Vehicles *Harris Main Battle Tank *HEMTT Mobile SDI Technology *Plasma Attack Laser Weaponry **Planetary Defense System **SDI Turret System *Electro-Magnetic Weapons **XM8 Phaser Rifle **EMP Mine **EMP Grenade **GEMPA Directed Energy Civilian *Airsoft Militant **Airsoft Sporting Weapons **Paintball Sporting Weapons **AirBlast Tactical SIM-Training Weaponry The Boeing Company Bombers *B-52 Stratofortress *B-1 Lancer *B-2F Spirit Helicopters *AH-64 Apache *CH-46 Sea Knight *CH-47 Chinook *CV-22 Osprey *CV-23 Dragon Fly *RAH-66 Comanche Fighters *F-15 Eagle/F-15E Strike Eagle *F/A-18 Hornet/F/A-18E/F Super Hornet *F-22 Raptor *SF-60 Mantis Miscellanious *KC-767 Aerial Refueling *C-17 Globemaster III *VC-25 VIP Aircraft *797/808 VIP Aircraft *P-8 Poseidon *737 AEW&C Unmanned Vehicles *X-45 UAV *A160 Hummingbird *ScanEagle Missiles *Harpoon *AGM-86 ALCM *AGM-114 Hellfire *Tomahawk Space Program *Fusion Orbiter *Delta class Rocket *X-37 *ARGOS Satellite *Boeing 702 *AresI/V Rocket Lockheed Martin Naval Systems *AEGIS Missiles *RUM-139 VL-ASROC *MGM-140 ATACMS *AGM-158 JASSM *FGM-148 Javelin *AGM-16 JCM *MEADS *FGM-172 SRAW *Trident Space Program *Atlas V Rocket *Orion *Expedition Shuttle Fighters *F-16 Fighting Falcon *F-22 Raptor *SF-22A/P Raptor *F-35 Lightning II/SF-35A Lightning II *F-117 Nighthawk Helicopters *VH-71 Kestrel Miscellanious *C-5 Galaxy *C-130 Hercules *C-130J Super Hercules *Sniper XR *U-2 Dragon Lady Unmanned Vehicles *Desert Hawk *RQ-170 Sentinel Ground Vehicles *HIMARS *M270 MLRS *THAAD Satellites *Milstar *MUOS *Nimiq *SBIRS Raytheon Company Radar Systems *AN/APG-77 *APG-65 and APG-73 *APG-63 and APG-70 *ALE-50 *ALR-67 *APQ-181 Radar *AN/ASQ-228 ATFLIR *AN/TPQ-37 Firefinder Radar *AN/SLQ-32 Electronic Warfare Suite *AN/APG-79 *AN/AWG-9 *AN/MPQ-64 Sentinel *AN/SPS-49 *ASARS-2 *BMEWS *PAVE PAWS *Sea-based X-band Radar Missiles & Bombs *AGM-129 ACM *AGM-154 JSOW *AGM-65 Maverick *AGM-88 HARM *AIM-120 AMRAAM *AIM-9 Sidewinder *Tomahawk *FIM-92 Stinger *GBU-53/B *Mark 48 Torpedo *MIM-104 Patriot *Paveway **Paveway IV *RIM-116 RAM *RIM-66 Standard *RIM-67 Standard *RIM-161 Standard Missile 3 Countermeasures *AN/ALE-47 *AN/AQS-20A *AN/SQQ-32 *C-RAM *GMD *NCADE *Phalanx CIWS Firearms *AN/PAS-13 General Dynamics Naval Vessels *Arleigh Burke Destroyer *Los Angeles Attack Submarine *Ohio SSBN Submarines *Seawolf Attack Submarine *Virginia Attack Submarine *Harris LCS Frigate/Corvette *Oliver Hazard Perry Frigate *Ticonderoga Missile Cruiser Ground Vehicles *Expeditionary Fighting Vehicle (EFV) *M1 Abrams Main Battle Tank *Stryker *M104 Wolverine *XM2001 Crusader *ASCOD *MOWAG Piranha *Leopard 2E Main Battle Tank Firearms *GAU-17 Minigun *GAU-19 Minigun Sikorsky Aircraft Helicopters *Sikorsky S-70 *UH-60 Blackhawk *CH-53 Sea Stallion *CH-53E Super Stallion *Sikorsky S-92 *S-97 Raider Unmanned Drones *Cypher II UAV Firearms Colt's Manufacturing Company *M1911 Pistol *M1911A1 Pistol *AR-15 **M4 Carbine **M16 Rifle *Colt ACR ArmaLite, Inc. *AR-15 **M4 Carbine **M16 Rifle Barrett Firearms Manufacturing *Barrett M82 *Barrett M99 *Barrett M500 *Barrett M468 *Barrett REC7 *.416 Barrett **.416 Armor Piercing Explosive Round Bushmaster Firearms International *AR-15 **M4 Carbine **M16 Rifle *Adaptive Combat Rifle Knight's Armament Company *M4 SOPMOD *SR-25 *M110 SASS O.F. Mossberg & Sons *Mossberg 500 *Shotguns Remington Arms *Remington 700 *Remington 870 *Rifles *Shotguns *Ammunition Smith & Wesson *Handguns/Pistols Springfield Armory, Inc. *M14 Rifle *M1911 Pistol Sturm, Ruger & Company, Incorporated *Rifles *Revolvers *Pistols/Handguns United Federation of Southern America Escadar Armory *EA-1101 Pistol *EA-1102 Assualt Rifle *EA-1104 Combat Rifle *EA-1107 Sniper Rifle *EA-1108 Heavy Machine Gun *EA-1110 Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher *EA-1111 Spring Grenade Launcher *EA-1114 Anti-Tank Launcher *EA-1115 Anti-Air Launcher *EA-1116 Crossbow Escadar Mobile *EM-1204 "Lynx" Helicopter *EM-1206 "Panther" Helicopter *EA-1213 "Puma" Main Battle Tank *EA-1217 "Jaguar" Tank *EA-1225 "Iguana" IFV *EA-1228 "Chameleon" ACP Escadar Air (In Part with Odolus Motor) *EA-1304 "Viper" Fighter *EA-1307 "Boa" Bomber *EA-1308 "Anaconda" AWACS Odolus Motors *Abipon-Class Air Craft Carrier *Luie-Class Submarine *Guarani-Class Frigate *Niteroi-Class Corvette *Mattoso-Class Amphibious Carrier *Vilela-Class Patrol Boat *Toba-Class Patrol Boat *Mocovi-Class Patrol Boat *Kaiwa-Class Battle Boat Odolus Macau *Odolus Macau Humvee V1 (Original w/ Mounted Machine Gun) *Odolus Macau Humvee V2 (Varient w/ Mounted Grenade Launcher) *Odolus Macau Humvee V3 (Varient w/o Gun) *Odolus Macau Humvee V4 (Varient w/ Anti-Air/Tank Launcher) *Odolus Macau Humvee V5 (Varient w/ Flamethrower Mounted) Oi Electronics Cyber-Warfare *Oi FireWall System *Oi Server Corrupter Program *Oi Server Destroyer Program *Oi Internet ICBM UFSA Space Administration War-Fare Division *Satellite Defence Network *Deep-Space Ion Array Category:Future World